Whatever You Gotta Do
by Nachtuil
Summary: Nedport Human AU. Afonso never felt afraid to show off his body for others, and it was a miracle because how else would he survive? The charming Portuguese man is one of the most popular male strippers at his place of work, and he must use this blessing to earn a bit of extra cash on a slow night. Who knew he'd come across the stingiest man of all and fall for him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have never written a story once in my life (besides in school of course), so this may not be the best. This is only part one of an ongoing series I hope to continue and it is very short. Think of it as a little overview to our Afonso and leading up into the actual story. I hope that you can enjoy the series despite it being my first! Also note that "Afonso" is my fan given name for APH Portugal and "Abel" is the name I chose for APH Netherlands. These are by no means canon.**

* * *

 _Prologue (Introduction/Overview)_

It is no secret that trying to survive in this world takes a whole lot more than what you envisioned as a child. Perhaps you thought you'd become an astronaut because you had memorized the constellations, or maybe you were just destined to become a baker because you made a kickass batch of cookies at the age of ten. But once you reach adulthood and are thrown into the real world, you know that that is not going to be the case. Not everything happens according to plan, and there's a man that knows this lesson all too well.

Afonso was a beautiful young man from Lisbon, Portugal. With his thick accent rolling off of his tongue whenever he spoke, he wooed men and women far and wide. His smug smiles and charming laughter reeled people in, and his slender curvy form was always admired. Many things about his appearance stood out above others, but one thing about him was his long flowing hair, always put up into a loose ponytail that rested over his shoulder. Everything about this boy was enchanting, from his dark skin tone to his sea foam eyes. Nobody could deny that Afonso was nearly, if not, the most gorgeous being they'd laid eyes on; and this comes in handy when your profession is in the sex industry.

Afonso grew up in a miserable and broken home run by a single father whose life was devoted to God. He raised his two boys to be successful Catholic men, bringing them to church every Sunday and having them perform prayers before every meal. Their father not only spent his life practicing his religion, but was also a well-regarded businessman. So much so that he worked to the point where he rarely got to spend much time with his kids during the week. None of this really bothered the younger of the two brothers, Antonio. He may not have agreed with his father's religious beliefs or his desire to work so much, but he never felt the need to rebel. This was far from how Afonso felt. He was always the child that disobeyed his father's commands and did nothing but disappoint him. Afonso refused to follow his father's footsteps and in the end did just that.

Afonso knew that he was going to have to work harder than the average nineteen-year-old since he didn't want a single dime from his father. He moved out when he reached the age of eighteen and life only seemed to go even further downhill. His younger brother, Antonio, injured himself the next year from soccer and Afonso gave a majority of his earnings to him to pay for hospital bills. There was no way he was going to survive as a waiter and an animal groomer, and he knew he was going to have to change his life drastically

* * *

"Hey, why are you stalling, Abel? You're gonna miss the best show in the house." The voice had a teasing edge to it.

Abel only rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not interested in a bunch of women in flashy bikinis. It's awkward as hell."

"Oh c'mon, don't be slutshaming!" Abel's friend exclaimed.

"I'm not," He protested. "I just happen to be gay. I'm not into that."

"Well good," His friend turned to him as he wore a sly grin. "Because the best show in the house happens to be a guy too."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**A/N: I'm so happy to see some people liked this fic from here and tumblr, so thank you all and I hope that this chapter pleases!**

 **Warning: Rape and murder is mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Lost and Found_

It was a slow night at Afonso's work. It was rare for the club but sometimes there would be days with few visitors. Those days were the best for his health, but terrible for his pay check. As a stripper he made lots of cash off tips, and fortunately for him he made loads off tips alone. But it wasn't enough.

He was one of the only male strippers at the location besides his stunning Italian friend, Lovino Vargas. They both did well and earned the club a good reputation, bringing in men of any and all sexualities. The life of a stripper may not sound ideal to many, or really any position in a strip club. One of Afonso's closest friends, Arthur Kirkland, had tried out as a waiter at the club and quit only days after being touched in a few places he'd rather not tell. Afonso didn't mind the occasional touch and squeeze considering he knew his body was great, and Lovino was a little too selfless to care at all. Whatever put food on their tables was good enough for them.

That night would've been perfect if not for a few problems, one of which being that he didn't make enough to get through that week.

* * *

"Alright man, we're here."

Abel looked around the building, making a face at all the flashing lights and the women dancing around the poles with little to no clothing on. The club reeked of hard liquor and was filled with obscene sounds made by some of the men already there. Heavy techno music ran up through his body, causing him to be a little more than taken back. This was a scene that the Dutchman would rather not have witnessed.

"Get your ass moving so we can get a few lapdances. That's what the boys do on Saturdays, since you're so picky."

"Mm." Abel only made a few noises in response to his later inquiries. He didn't care. Once they were in front of a few women on stage, the friend happily sat in a seat and watched the show. He no longer paid any mind to Abel who had found his way back to the bar.

 _Thank god,_ he thought.

But someone else seemed to notice.

 _I need to make just a bit more so I can be good for the week… that guy looks like the perfect target._

Just after ordering a drink from the bartender, he received a delicate tap on the shoulder. Abel hesitantly spun around on the bar stool, eyes widening the minute they spotted who touched him. There stood a short man with the longest hair he'd seen on a guy, a hand on his hip and a mischievous smile gracing his lips. The aura he gave off just screamed that he was up to something. Something that Abel was a little nervous about. But hey, this guy was fucking gorgeous. Not even he could deny that.

"Hi." The stranger purred, ever so slightly leaning closer.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here away from your friend? Not fond of the performers?" He spoke smoothly as he lifted himself up onto the stool right beside Abel's. "Too bad I'm not up there tonight. I make the crowd crazy."

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"My name's Afonso. You may or may not have heard of me, but I'm pretty big around this town."

"I hope you don't mean that literally." Abel's snarky comment wasn't taken lightly.

"Oh shut the hell up, I know I'm short," Afonso barked, "anyways, I overheard that you don't like girls. We have that much in common. How about... I give you a night to remember?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me give you a lapdance."

Almost instantly, Abel gave him an unpleasant reply, "No thanks."

Afonso looked taken back by the blunt answer, almost gasping. Nobody turned down him down like that! This was not good for his confidence. It was already starting to falter in recent weeks.

"Well why not? You look so lonely back here. I just wanted to give you a good time."

"It's too damn expensive." The bartender handed Abel his mixed drink and gave Afonso a little look that said "good luck". Afonso was not amused. He needed the cash! Who else was going to pay for his brother's college tuition? And who knew when Antonio was going to injure something else? Not to mention Afonso owned a pet that needed lots of supplies and attention. This just wouldn't do it.

"What is your name?"

"... Abel."

"Listen, Abel. You're missing out on a lot here. I don't have to get in your lap if you don't want me to. I could just, you know, strip for you. Dance on the pole-"

"No."

Now this got Afonso to make a sound of astonishment. What was up this guy's ass? This called for desperate measures!

"Money is really important to you, huh? I'll give you a discount."

"Nope."

Afonso could only whine like a puppy in response. What was he to do? He couldn't just tell him his life story and explain that he needed the money. That was a turn-off. He didn't want to do this with any other man, either. Abel was the hottest person to come in here! Not that everyone that came into the strip club was atrocious, but the tall pale Dutchman was definitely a favorite already.

Abel must have been watching him think through this, because the next thing he knew he had pulled out his wallet, "Look, I can tell that you're not doing this just because. You need the cash, right? Don't feel like you have to objectify yourself for me. Just take it." And with that, the blond had paid Afonso a little over ten dollars what he would've asked from him. Afonso blinked, looking down at the wad of dollar bills in his hand.

"And I can tell why you're popular. You're cute. Physically and in your personality. Just look at how you begged for me." He snickered, pulling out a cigarette from his back pocket.

Afonso could only blush, "Well, thank you. This means a lot to me, you know. Are you sure you don't want anything in return? It _is_ my job."

"Good, because I don't just give out money like that. And no, I don't want you to rub your ass against me."

The Portuguese man giggled softly, turning on his heel and thanking the man once more before waving goodbye. Somehow he felt that this Abel character wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

After his encounter with Abel Janssen, Afonso was beyond giddy. He couldn't shake the image of him out of his head nor that deep baritone voice that called him _cute!_ If only he'd allowed him to give him that lap dance. He knew he was being considerate, but he actually wanted to give the man a little fun. Abel didn't seem like the type of guy to be a virgin, so why was he that reserved?

All that mattered was that he was paid extra for nothing and it was just the type of money he'd need to pay for groceries. The anxiety that raged in his lower abdomen had subsided and now he was at peace. He'd manage to pay for his brother's needs and his own. Nothing could've been better.

"Afonso!"

"Hm?"

The brunet turned around to see his friend Lovino. Lovino was absolutely adorable today, wearing a skin-tight and lacy leotard. His arms were covered with sleeves and he wore thigh-highs that matched the getup. The Italian pulled off these feminine clothes better than Afonso could and the crowd loved him for it. How could they not?

Lovino made his way up to Afonso, the usual pout on his lips, "Our shifts are over in ten minutes. Can't wait to get out of this thing, my dick hurts. Do you have a ride?"

"Oh, no. What about you?"

"Well I _did,_ but Antonio just informed me that his piece of shit car won't start. I'm stuck here."

" _Ótimo…"_ Another thing they were going to have to pay for. "We could just grab a cab couldn't we?"

"And risk getting murdered? No thanks."

It was true. Going out at night in such revealing attire was not the best situation to be in. Especially if you're leaving a nightclub and you are very well known for being a stripper. It wasn't just women who got sexually assaulted or killed. Afonso and Lovino were almost victims of it themselves once before.

"You're right. Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't fucking know. Maybe our boss could drive us? I mean, he's a total creep. I don't know who else to call. My brothers are out doing God knows what, and we don't really have friends."

"Do you think it'll come out of our paycheck?"

"If that's the case I'm still not walking home half naked. We have no choice."

So they approached their boss, Mr. Smith. He wasn't that bad of a guy, really. He was just kind of touchy. And annoying. But other than that he didn't do much else to them. Smith paid them all fairly well and wasn't too terribly harsh. Occasionally he'd scold Lovino for cursing out a customer, but he never fired anybody unless it was serious business. So it was not a surprise when he gladly accepted their request.

"No worries, boys, I can take you both home once I get off. That's just another half hour. It's unfortunate that your brother's car took a dump, Afonso."

"Yeah. Just gives me something else to worry about," Afonso huffed, "but thank you, sir."

"It's nothing! Anything for my favorite kids."

Mr. Smith ended his shift at 11:30 on the dot, approaching Afonso and Lovino who were leaning up against a wall outside the restrooms.

"Ready, boys?"

"Yeah," both replied in unison.

When both men started towards the exit, they couldn't help but notice that their boss was a bit close to them from behind. Maybe he was just being protective of them. That was still a strange reasoning behind his actions. The further they were away from people however, an arm went around each of them and his torso was up against their backs. Now that was not normal.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Just being a little careful, Lovi."

"You… don't have to do that."

Afonso almost froze in his steps, heart racing as they left the club. They were now outside. All alone in the almost empty parking lot. It was pitch black besides the blinking sign outside the building. This was not good. He was far too close to his liking. He had to tell him to get off. Something was wrong about this.

"Hey, I don't feel comfortable like this-"

"Why not? I have only good intentions!"

"Get off them, asshole."

That voice. Afonso recognized that voice.

"Can't you tell that they don't like you touching them? You're just lucky that they've stuck around for this long."

It was a deep voice.

"People like you disgust me. Taking advantage of your workers for your own personal gain. I know your game. Now let go of them."

With that, Mr. Smith had pulled away from the two. His expression was anything but pleasant. It was mortifying.

Behind him stood Abel himself. He'd saved the two from possible rape, and he was not going to let him get away with this.

"You didn't have much of a plan did you?"

"Because that was not what I was going to do with them!"

"Sure. The looks on their faces tell me otherwise," Abel glanced over at Afonso before resuming eye contact with Smith. "Now scram or I'm reporting your ass to authorities."

Their boss stumbled over words, unable to come up with a decent argument and listening to Abel's command, "You should learn to stay out of other people's affairs."

"You should learn some respect."

Once Mr. Smith had got into his car and drove off, Abel grabbed his phone out of his pocket to type something into it, then put it away. Afonso and Lovino were both a little on edge, staying close to each other just in case.

"Why did you just help us?"

"I was a decent human being. Come on, I'll drive you home if you want. I just told my sister I'd be a little late."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

Translations:

" _Ótimo"_ \- Portuguese; "Great"


	3. Chapter 2: Small World

**A/N: After updating the fic last time I realized I had a mistake in grammar, so I will try to be extra careful with this chapter. Thank you so much for the feedback once more, it is very encouraging. Without further or do here's chapter two!**

 **R.I.P Prince Rogers Nelson.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Small World

The chilly April weather went straight to their bones as Afonso and Lovino scurried to Abel's car, holding their coats close to their torsos to avoid nippy winds that turned their skin pale. It didn't help that they weren't wearing actual pants, and they could only pray that the car would heat up in time before they got frostbite. Well, the weather wasn't that bad, but it felt that way.

Afonso was still pondering over the previous event that took place. Abel had explained that he was out for a smoke when he saw their boss grab them in the ways that he did, so he just called him out like anyone should. He and his friend took separate cars, so he didn't have to deal with him on their trip. He did notice him write a few things down in his phone right after the incident which puzzled Afonso. Was he a cop or something? No, he would've arrested Mr. Smith.

What this was going to do to them and their jobs was unknown. They'd been sexually harassed by their own boss so something was certain to change. Not only that, but now Antonio's car had finally reached the end of its lifespan and that was the only source of transportation his brother had. It was beyond fixing, Afonso presumed, so they would have to save up for a brand new car. What a bother.

He didn't even care for cars to begin with, and neither did Antonio. They may look cool and cut back on walking, but it wasn't healthy for the environment and it was hardly affordable when you pay for rent, groceries, healthcare, home insurance, then car insurance, etc. Being from Europe, they were much more accustomed to public transportation, walking, and bikes. In America, and specifically Ohio, there was a lack of said transportation. Bikes? Oh no, you were just asking for death if you rode a bike on the streets. Rarely were bike lanes provided. This made walking to work a pain in the ass if they ever attempted it.

Once they reached the safe haven that was the Dutchman's car, Afonso and Lovino gave out a sigh of relief, plopping down in the back seats. They were unbelievably comfortable. Abel didn't own a showy car, but it was undoubtedly high end. The interior was a light beige which complimented its silver exterior very nicely. The upholstery was faux leather, but it looked fancy nonetheless. The dash was entirely digital, from the volume controls to the built-in navigational system. The overall atmosphere was unexplainable. He could only dream of getting his brother a vehicle this wonderful. _Se apenas…_

"Why don't you bring any extra clothing to work? Surely you can't keep coming out in the cold with so little on. Also not good with all the creepers around, as we've just seen for ourselves." Abel seemed genuinely concerned, but not in a motherly way, as he seated himself in the front. He grabbed his keys and placed them in the ignition once the door was shut, starting the car and turning up the heat. Afonso was sure that he could feel his bum get a little warmer too. Heated back seats too? Damn. This was _definitely_ a luxury car.

Lovino decided to break the pause by clearing his throat and speaking, "We used to bring in regular clothes for after work until some fucker started stealing shit from the dressing rooms. I didn't feel comfortable leaving my stuff in there. The guy probably stole the girls' underwear and bras, but still." The Italian huffed out in annoyance. "You need our addresses. You won't come in and murder us at some random time, will you?"

"If I would I wouldn't admit it to you." Abel smirked. "No. I wouldn't think of it."

This whole time Afonso could not muster up the courage to speak, which was very out of character for him. The man who always had a clever comeback to insults, and the one to retort with pride. He let his friend do all the talking when it was needed. Why was he so quiet after Abel had given him the money? It wasn't like he was madly in love with the somehow infuriating being that was Abel Janssen and was refusing to speak so he wouldn't embarrass himself. They weren't even in the same class. It would almost be immoral.

Lovino gave him his address first since it was the closest to them, but also because he refused to sit alone with the scary Dutchman. He was always a little scared of talking to new people when it was in a private setting, and Afonso respected his decision. He knew that his friend couldn't change who he was, because if it was possible he would've done it a while ago. That was a thing neither of them liked to talk about.

The drive wasn't too awkward, despite nobody making conversation. Occasionally Lovino would text his boyfriend and show Afonso his responses, but other than that it was silent. Abel had turned up the radio a tad to lighten the mood, muttering something in his native tongue when an annoying ad came on instead. He changed the station countless times until he reached one that they all agreed on. It was a station called Rewind and a song by the legend known as Prince was playing. Afonso always enjoyed old songs even if he didn't live through those time periods.

Afonso hummed the melody of the song softly so the others wouldn't become irritated, gazing out the window as the dark city whirred past. The buildings were no longer lit or filled to the brim with customers now that it was past midnight. How had it gotten so late so quickly? He felt like he could've taken a nap right then and there, but turned down the thought. If he did he could've ended up in their driver's house instead. Not like he would kidnap him, but he wouldn't want to wake up his sleeping passenger. It's happened once or twice before.

Abel, Abel, Abel… that was all he could think about anymore. That golden blond hair seemed so fluffy to the touch that he was almost tempted to do just that. His eyes would narrow in on whatever he would concentrate on, and his form would stiffen. His overall attitude seemed stoic and apathetic, but after sitting around him for much longer he realized this wasn't true. The Dutchman had a fine way with words and it was clear that he always thought before spitting them out. Abel was captivating in his own way.

Time flew by because in the blink of an eye, they were parked outside of Lovino's home. It was such a cute house, one that their Grandfather had previously owned. Only two years ago they lost him to a gruesome car accident. It messed Lovino up and his brothers for a long time. They were unable to talk about him for what seemed like ages, but now it was easier to do that task. Lovino learned to accept that death was a part of everybody's life, and that he would eventually be dancing on the clouds with his parents and Grandpa someday.

It was a blessing that Lovino was old enough to take care of his siblings on his own at the time and was given the house in his _Nonno's_ will. It was still a pain in the ass for them to survive and that is why Lovino took on such a degrading job.

Lovino gave Afonso a parting kiss on the cheek, thanking Abel awkwardly and finally stepping out of the car. The brunet sprinted to his house, unlocking his front door and disappearing all in one swift movement. Afonso sighed; his friend was undeniably adorable when he felt like it. He should know since they used to be friends with benefits. That was all until Antonio came into Lovino's life, which he was admittedly a little sad about. But his brother and Lovino were their best whenever together and that is what mattered the most.

Abel had politely waited outside his house to make sure he got in alright, then looked back at Afonso. "Address?"

"7568 Walker Street. It's in an apartment complex." Afonso said the numbers slowly so his friend- no, _acquaintance,_ could type it into the GPS. Where did "friend" come from?

"Walker Street, eh? I'm in the neighborhood behind you." Abel announced after entering the street name. Afonso was surprised at this information. "Really?"

"Yep. Moved in six months ago. It's a nice place."

That was odd. How could they live so close to each other? The city wasn't that small, he had thought. Maybe they'd met once or twice before today.

"That's kind of cool, actually. But you _still_ didn't know me at the club? Even though we've probably crossed paths before?"

"Nope."

Afonso scoffed at his answer. "You must not observe your surroundings. Nobody could miss my face."

"You are pretty damn cocky, you know."

"My job requires for me to be cocky."

"That's just an excuse to be a little shit."

"You aren't complaining about it, though."

Somehow during the car ride Afonso had managed to find himself in the passenger's seat. Abel feeling agitated was an understatement as he climbed over the armrest and into the front, swearing that he'd punch the boy in the nose if he got his shoes on his very expensive "leather" seating.

Afonso chuckled at his threat, "This shit isn't real leather."

"Shut up. How would you know?" Abel had sounded offended.

"I work in the sex industry, I should know what real leather feels like." He giggled softly when Abel's cheeks became dusted with pink. So he wasn't as nonchalant as he made himself appear to be. After this, he cleared his throat and tried to ignore the suggestiveness of his tone just seconds ago. He definitely did not want to hear any more of that. So he simply changed the topic.

"Why do you work at a strip club?"

Afonso would be lying if he said he was never asked this question. Almost everyone he had told this secret to asked the same thing. He couldn't get mad at them for it. It was definitely not a job many people looked at fondly. It was often a job people were forced into because they had nothing else. He would also be lying if he said he wasn't in the same boat. "Well," he began, "I didn't grow up having much. My dad was pretty shitty to say the least, and I refused to take any money or possessions from him to start my new and independent life." Abel listened to him carefully.

"My brother needs my help too, and my old jobs as a waiter and pet groomer weren't cutting it," Afonso sighed, "I quit being a waiter, and now I groom animals on the weekends only. It just made sense that I could thrive off of men's dirtiest desires since everyone told me I was beautiful for a man." He looked back up at Abel, smiling softer than he had been earlier. "That doesn't sound too slutty, does it?"

"It's nothing but slutty," Abel shrugged, "but you have your reasons. It sucks you have to do this."

"It's whatever. I'm past the stage of grief. At least I get paid way more than I was as a waiter. Never applying for a restaurant ever again."

"I hear you."

Afonso nodded, averting his eyes from this sickeningly handsome man. But he still felt a pair of eyes burn right through his body when he did. He couldn't stand the way his hazel eyes bore into him, just reading his every thought and noting every small change in expression and posture. He couldn't stand falling in love, and he definitely couldn't stand falling in love with a stingy, rich bastard. Why were crushes such a pain in the ass? It wasn't like they were going anywhere with this!

 _Filho da puta!_

* * *

Dropping the Portuguese man off at his apartment was a little harder than Abel had first thought. For some reason he just wanted to keep him or offer to let him stay at his house. He may have been a little picky, but he always showed a hospitable attitude when inviting guests over and he knew that this guy really needed it. Afonso declined, but it seemed a little reluctant.

"I wouldn't want to impose, I really am fine here. Just a little pissed off at how the world is treating me."

Abel had nodded in return and that was it. Once stepping out of the car, the two waved goodbye and Afonso left with a thank you. Like he had with Lovino, he waited until he was inside before putting the car into drive. Instead of taking off, he grabbed his phone and dialed a very short number.

"Hello? My name's Abel Janssen. I would like to report a sexual assault on two people. It's been a little over a half hour since, but I have the man's license plate number. Thanks."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

Translations:

" _Nonno" -_ Italian; "Grandpa"

" _Se apenas" -_ Portuguese; "If only"

" _Filho da puta!" -_ Portuguese; "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
